


A Gradual Development

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Potential for more, Pre-Relationship, semi public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with lust addling his brain, Cisco can feel and taste and understand the differences between Harry, here and now—and Harrison, from before. This man, practically melting against Cisco, is nothing like the Harrison Wells from before. This man isn’t Eobard Thawne and Cisco isn’t afraid of Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gradual Development

**Author's Note:**

> just some good ol' pwp for these two. not beta'd, enjoy!

Cisco wonders if he should feel frightened, wonders if he should feel even the slightest trace of distrust or anxiety lingering in his veins. He doesn’t, for the record. He doesn’t feel scared or anxious or paranoid. Even with lust addling his brain, Cisco can feel and taste and understand the differences between _Harry_ , here and now—and _Harrison_ , from before. This man, practically melting against Cisco, is nothing like the Harrison Wells from before. This man isn’t Eobard Thawne and Cisco isn’t _afraid_ of Harry.

Cisco feels content and comfortable and just this side of _too hot_. He feels safe and cared for and even if it rattles him to his core, he loves it.

Harry is plastered to his back and is mouthing desperately at Cisco’s neck and shoulders. The collar of Cisco’s shirt is pulled down to expose more skin, and he has just enough sense to mourn the ruining of this shirt. Said mourning is fleeting, though, when Harry moans into his ear and sends a shiver running through Cisco. He tilts his head back to kiss Harry, mouths moving sloppily together.

Harry thrusts forward again, then pulls almost entirely out before pressing himself deep inside again. His cock is slick and stiff and Cisco feels full, sated. His hands are planted on the glass wall in front of him—oh god, they’re in the cortex and he’s definitely going to have to spend the rest of his evening erasing any evidence of their rendezvous.

Distantly, Cisco wonders if he should feel offended that they ended up in this position. The whole front of his body is pressed against a glass wall in the cortex, and Harry is fucking him fast and hard from behind. They can’t really see one another, aside from brief reflections in the glass. It should, Cisco thinks, feel impersonal. Instead, though, it only feels _excellent_. The feeling of Harry inside him is like nothing else; his toes curl in his sneakers and his knees quake where they’re trapped by his skinny jeans, yanked haphazardly down. The bite of Harry’s zipper against Cisco’s skin is like an electric shock to Cisco’s system. The greedy way Harry’s hands are trying to touch every single part of Cisco’s body sends goose bumps running across his skin.

Cisco lets his shoes slip on the floor and spreads his legs wider. Harry thrusts deeper inside, leaning further over Cisco’s body until they’re completely aligned. He locks one arm around Cisco’s chest, holding him still for leverage. Harry wraps his free hand around Cisco’s leaking cock and thrusts messily, at an awkward angle. Cisco keens at the touch and slams a fist against the glass. “Fuck, Harry.” Cisco groans. When it doesn’t garner any response except a restrained gasp, Cisco decides he needs to step up his game.

Cisco moans louder, easily, breathing deep and letting the most wanton and desperate sounds spill from his mouth. With his face pressed so close to the glass as it is, his moans rebound off the surface and seem twice as loud. Cisco clenches his ass around Harry’s cock in a rhythm opposite of the Harry’s. It takes several moments but Cisco knows he’s won when Harry’s grip on his dick falters.

Harry still mouths at Cisco’s shoulders but his muffled moans vibrate against Cisco’s skin. He nips, suckling patches of skin into his mouth to leave reddish-purple hickeys in his wake. Cisco reaches one hand back to tangle in Harry’s hair. “Please,” Cisco murmurs, “louder, Harry. C’mon.” He urges.

Harry caves. “Cisco,” his voice is the usual raspy tone but it’s breathless and wrecked and Cisco _loves_ it. “You—you and those _jeans_ , and those ridiculous shirts.”

Cisco doesn’t scoff, only rewards Harry by moving against the thrusts for added friction. Harry shudders and pounds relentlessly inside Cisco for a moment before regaining his composure.

“You’re such a smart ass. I’ve never had anyone sass me as much as you.” Harry hisses directly into Cisco’s ear before taking the lobe between his teeth. “I— _shit_ , Cisco,” Harry falters and the bravado that had been building in his demeanor crumbles. “I want to be inside you all the time. I want to make you come, Cisco,” Harry’s rambling, now, and Cisco finds it hotter than anything else he’s ever known. It’s rivaled only by the way Harry gasps, pitchy and needy. “I want to put you in your place.” There’s nothing menacing or even remotely controlling in Harry’s tone, so Cisco prods.

“Oh yeah?” He’s out of breath, too. Every word is followed by a short moan as the pleasure overwhelms him. “How would you do that?”

“I’d fuck you. I’d take care of you. That’s what you need, Ramon. You need someone to take care of you.” Harry doesn’t even seem to be aware of what he’s saying. His thrusts turn uneven and rushed. Harry’s hand still strokes Cisco’s cock and he’s thankful those movements are regular and precise. Cisco fucks into Harry’s fist and presses back against the girth of his cock. “I’m going to be that someone, Ramon. I’m going to make you come so hard you won’t be able to think of a witty quip.”

Cisco just nods against the glass. His long hair is sticking to his face with sweat, and his moans fog up the glass. “Do it, then.” He taunts, just because he can. He taunts just so Harry thrusts harder into him and pushes him over the edge. Cisco comes arching his back against Harry, pressing his forehead into the glass, come spilling onto the floor.

Harry thrusts only a few times more before he’s coming inside Cisco, shuddering and hips rolling in a last few aborted thrusts. He lets go of Cisco’s softening cock but still clings his chest.

Cisco doesn’t stiffen or pull away when Harry peppers kisses to the back of his neck. Cisco tilts his head forward again to give Harry better access. The afterglow simmers for several minutes and is only broken when Harry leaves a last love-bite right on the back of Cisco’s neck before pulling away. Cisco’s knees shake and he’s about to make a remark about not being able to move, pans around his knees and mind thoroughly blown; before he can, Harry is returning with a damp cloth to wipe himself and Cisco clean.

When their pants are both done up again and the only mess remaining is on the floor and glass, they face one another. The air is awkward, but not in a bad way. Or, not an _entirely_ bad way. It’s tense and Harry looks ready to bolt, but there’s an opening for Cisco to keep this from turning sour. Cisco watches the vulnerability of before shrink back inside Harry’s heart, so to speak. It’s that nearly visible retreat back to stoicism that has Cisco reaching out and pulling Harry close by the neck.

For a moment, Cisco thinks _this is how this all started_ , because it’s sort of true. He and Harry had been arguing about something or other—the latest way to stop Zoom, maybe, who knows really, who cares—and Harry had curled a fist in the collar of Cisco’s shirt and hauled him close. Cisco had been the one to kiss Harry first, but the rest came like a second nature to them.

Cisco’s fingers flex against the back of Harry’s neck. Their lips are only a few inches apart and Cisco doesn’t miss the way Harry is tracing the curve of Cisco’s mouth with his eyes. “Harry,” Cisco says. He doesn’t bother to whisper and it shatters the tentative silence that had settled.

Harry’s gaze finally flicks from Cisco’s mouth to his eyes.

“That was good.” Cisco speaks slowly as though he’s trying to keep from scaring a jittery animal. “We should do it again. Soon.” Cisco adds when it’s clear Harry isn’t going to speak. “Like, provided there are no disasters to tend to this weekend, maybe Saturday. I have a great apartment, we can do dinner. I can show you some more Earth-1 movies. It’ll be great.” Cisco gestures first to the mess they’ve made then between them. “We can definitely do this again. Maybe a couple times, for several hours.” Cisco shrugs in an attempt to seem aloof.

Harry’s reply comes quicker than Cisco expected. “I believe, Ramon, you’re severely overestimating my stamina. I doubt I need to remind you of my age.” But there’s a quirk in Harry’s lips that’s fast on its way to become a toothy grin. There’s a lilt in his tone that’s humorous and cheeky.

Cisco grins and kisses Harry again. “We’ll just have to see, won’t we?”

With a nod and a still blooming smile, Harry replies, “it’s a date.”


End file.
